True Confessions
by Charity1
Summary: Usagi finds out her true soul-mate.


Author's Notes: Oh, Lordy! I just found this story in some iddy, biddy, tinsy, winsy corner of my computer, that I had written like, two years ago, and decided to post it! YE-HES! I know I should have let my lovely beta, Sarah, proofread this, but I don't think she's seen Sailor Moon, and wouldn't understand, no? Oh well! Here's my lovely story! I was thinking of adding, and making it better, but I am not going to. Lazyness? Perhaps. ;)

Disclaimer: I only pretend they are mine! (So I can claim Seiya and make a pillow out of him and carry him around with me! –Oh wait, already did that!)

To, Jamie

From, Beth

==

****

Title: True Confessions

Author: Charity

Rating: G

Genre: Romance

==

Usagi leaned against her balcony railing, staring out over the harizon. What were these feelings she felt? Sorrow? Despair? Longing? But what was it she was longing for? For a year now she has been feeling this way- empty inside. She knew everyone noticed, but they never said anything. It was like she had given up something incredible for something less important, something she really didn't want. But what was it?

"Usagi?" Usagi turned to see her mother standing in the doorway. "The phone's for you. It's Mamoru."

Poor Mamoru, they have grown apart sense these feelings came. They had been engaged for a year now, it was like he was reluctant to take the next step.

Sighing, Usagi took the phone from her mother, waiting until she left the room.

She walked into her room, and shut the sliding doors behind her. "Hey Mamo-chan," Usagi said into the phone.

"Hello my darling Usako."

Usagi rolled her eyes, she felt like she had lost interest- and he knew it.

"What do you want?"

A pause, "The girls and I wanted to know if you'd like to come to the arcade with us, for a snack. You haven't been out lately…" His voice was mixed between concern and hurt.

She looked at her watch. "I suppose so, I'll be there in a few." She hung up. Usagi walked out onto the balcony to get her purse, catching a glimpse of three shooting stars.

==

"I don't know what's wrong with her," Rei said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know either, its like she's a whole new person. No more being rash or a cry baby. She's never late for school, always has her homework and her grades are improving." Minako slammed down her lemonade. "I'm very scared! It's like she's not with us…"

"I'm sure it's just a phase." Ami looked over to Mamoru, who had his head down on the table.

Makoto looked down at her watch. "Well she may not be late for school, but she is still late for everything else."

Murmurs of agreement came from the girls.

"My Usako…"

A loud banging was heard as the door smacked against the wall and a girl came in looking dull and blank. No girls looked over in envy; no guys looked over in lust- as they used to.

Mamoru sat up.

Usagi spotted the gang and went to sit down. Minako scooted over for her. "Hey Usagi." She gave her a friendly smile.

Usagi looked down at her hands, her eyes showing no feelings. "Hey…"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Usagi…" Ami began.

She looked up. "Hai, Ami-chan?"

"Well…We've been concerned about you…" Ami chose her words carefully.

"Why? I'm just fine."

"But you don't seem fine," Makoto said softly.

Usagi looked at everyone. "Really I'm fine, trust me-"

Rei slammed down her drink and stood up. "No Usagi! You are not fine! When will you learn? If something is wrong with you, we'd like you to tell us. Do you remember what happened last time you didn't tell us? You tore yourself apart." Her voice got softer. "Please Usagi-chan, Please don't do this to yourself." Minako put her arm around Rei's shoulder bringing her down into her chair.

Usagi's eyes were wide as she stared at Rei.

Rei looked down into her lap. "Gomen…"

"I…I have to go." Usagi got up.

Mamoru grabbed her arm. "Why? You just got here." His eyes were pleading.

Usagi saw the hurt and longing in his eyes but she couldn't help it, she had to get away. "G…Gomen…" She pushed his hand aside and ran out of the arcade.

==

"Usagi-chan!!" Minako yelled excitedly at Usagi as she came out of her house.

"Nani!?"

"Didn't you hear the news?"

"What news?" Usagi looked straight ahead, not even glancing at the people walking past her.

Minako ran to catch up with her. "There's a new band coming out!"

"Wow…"

"USAGI-CHAN!" Minako yelled at her.

Usagi jumped, startled. "Hai?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Usagi could tell that she was bursting with excitement, and she didn't want to ruin her friend's day.

She put on a fake smile. "Yes I did hear you, and I am really excited."

Minako went off into her dreamland. "I wonder who it could be… I wonder if they're hot…" A determined look came on to her face. "I wonder how I will get them to like me…"

Usagi halted in front of her, holding out her arms, blocking Minako's passage. "Iie! Mina-chan! We will not go through this again! I will take no pictures!"

Minako giggled. "Oh Usagi-chan you're so silly!" She moved past Usagi, giggling.

Usagi's eyes turned into a thin line, as she let her arms fall to her sides.

==

Since Mamoru missed his chance to go to an American collage he had to go to one in Tokyo. He was much better than any of his fellow classmates, they hardly new anything at all. He even helped the teacher. Sometimes he wondered why he even went to school.

He sat down to take a break from walking. Sometimes he also wondered why he didn't have a car.

Looking around at the people walking seemed to calm his nerves. Why was Usagi being like this? Why wouldn't she open up to him? It was like she just didn't love him anymore. But he wouldn't let himself think that- he just couldn't. They were meant for each other, destined to be together. If he couldn't help her, then time would. He knew she would get over it. She loved him- she had to. Didn't she?

Something caught his eye and looked over to his left. His eyes got wide, and anger churned in his heart.

=

It was five minutes after the bell, and Usagi and Minako still hadn't come in yet.

Ami stared at the door. "What if their hurt? What if there is another enemy and they have them? What if aliens abducted them? What if they were sucked into a black whole? What if-"

"AMI-CHAN!" Makoto yelled. "Stop it, they're probably just late!" The second bell rang. Makoto looked over at the door also.

Minako came running into the room, leaning against the door as she caught her breath. Right behind her Usagi walked into the room, looking very… calm. She went to her seat and sat down.

"All right class, everyone calm down. I have a couple announcements to make. First off I would like you all to know that there is a school play coming up"

Usagi leaned her head down on her desk, closing her eyes.

"Whoever would like to join just write your name down on the list at the end of class. Second off we have three new students today, although I heard they have already been here, please give them a nice welcome."

Gasps were heard from the class as the new students were told their seats. Usagi heard buzzes of excited voices, and even some squeals of giddiness. But she was too tired to care.

"Let's see, your seat is over there, behind the sleeping girl." The teacher told one of them.

Usagi felt someone brush past her and sit in the seat behind her. She could tell it was a guy from the smell. That smell was so… familiar.

"Hello Odango," came a deep voice from behind her.

Something slammed into Usagi's heart as her eyes shot open and she snapped around to look. "Seiya?!"

A smile crawled onto his face. He leaned backwards, putting his hands behind his head. "Miss me?"

Usagi couldn't speak; all she did was stare at him. She felt something lift off her heart, and something new settle in. Looking around the room, she saw that Minako was busy flirting with Yaten as he looked around uninterested, Ami was blushing terribly as Taiki said hello.

She looked back at Seiya a big smile on her face. "Hai Hai! I did miss you!"

=

Makoto walked over to Ami. She looked concerned. "Do you see it too Ami-chan?"

"Hai…" They both looked over at Usagi. "She hasn't smiled in eight months… As a matter of fact she hasn't been interested in anything in eight months. And now she's smiling. But… it can't be true…"

"Um, excuse me but, may I say something?" Taiki interrupted.

Ami blushed. Makoto looked over at him smiling. "Welcome back! And yes you can."

"Arigato. I would just like to say that Seiya has been a wreck ever sense we left. He just wasn't the same." He stopped, looking at both the girls.

"That's so sad!" Makoto said sympathetically.

Sweat drop. "I don't think you under-"

"Why did you come back to earth anyway?" Minako bounced over to them, followed by Yaten.

Yaten put his finger to his lip harshly. "Minako! Don't say such things so loud!"

She giggled. "Sorry Yaten-chan."

He rolled his eyes.

"We came back because someone has taken our princess!" Yaten yelled.

The girl's gasped. "Really!?"

"No." Taiki said. "Our Princess told us to come see if you guys were okay, she sensed bad vibes."

"Ooo!! I'm so glad your back!!" Minako yelled as she latched herself around Yaten's arm.

==

"So how come your back?" Seiya was walking Usagi home from school. It was a lovely spring day, and you could sure tell excitement was in the air.

Seiya leaned closer to her. "Because I missed you."

Usagi gulped, her heart beating fast. "Really?" she breathed out.

"Hai," He straightened. "And also because Yaten and Taiki were bored."

Usagi giggled. "But I thought you wanted your planet back sooo bad."

"We did! It's just now that's it's safe, we can go other places. See other people." He looked down at her. His blue eyes shinning bright.

"O-oh…" she stammered. Looking up at him. He wasn't as tall as Mamoru. Usagi came up to Mamoru's shoulders, but she came to Seiya's nose. It was much nicer. She sighed happily.

He looked away. "Oh by the way, we saw Mamoru today," his voice sounded harsh.

Usagi's eyes widened. "Oh? What did he have to say?"

"Oh the usual. 'Stay away from my Usako', you know that kind of thing."

Usagi sighed frustrated. "I am so sorry Seiya, he can be so rude sometimes. You don't have to stay away from me, I can be with whoever I want to be with!"

Seiya laughed. "Your so cute Odango."

She blushed. They reached her door. "Arigato." She chirped.

"No problem," He leaned down. Her eyes got wide as she backed against the door. Her hand reached for the doorknob behind her, opening it.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

He straightened- a far away look on his face. "No thank you, it's getting late."

"Oh Okay," she looked doubtful. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah tomorrow."

She watched him walk away, until she couldn't see him anymore.

==

Usagi lay sprawled out on her bed. What were these feelings she felt? Happiness? Giddiness? Why? Where's the longing? Where's the despair? Was it really a phase like everyone thought? Is it over yet? Or is it because of something else, something beyond her power?

==

"Ami-chaaaaaaan" Usagi whined.

"Nani?"

"I need help with my hoooomewoooork!!!"

Ami exchanged a nervous look with Makoto. "You didn't do your homework?"

"Well I was going too… But it's just I was so busy!"

"Doing what Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked.

"Well…. When I got home I ate some cakes, then I read some manga," she put her finger to her chin in thought. "Then I ate some more, and then I got tired and went to bed!"

Sweat drop.

Ami sat down in her desk and opened her books. "Okay well the answer to number one is…"

"Hey! Odango!" Seiya yelled from across the room.

Usagi looked up from her paper. "Hai?"

"You can copy mine!" He winked.

A bright smile crawled onto Usagi's face as she slammed down her books, running over to him.

Straddling the back on her seat, she opened her books on his desk. "Number one?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Usagi's smile faded as she looked up at him in shock. "A… a date?"

He half smiled. "Hai."

Usagi blinked. "When?"

"Tonight, if that's okay with you. Hopefully, because tonight is my only night off for a while." He leaned closer to her and whispered. "I still mean what I said before…"

Usagi's eyes got wide. "W…well… I can't go tonight, my family is going out."

"Oh? Well maybe I can just come over your house."

"Well… I don't-"

"Be there at 6." He winked and sat back.

Usagi tried not to think of what happened last time he came over.

==

"Usagi-Baka! Why did you invite him over here?" Luna sat on the bed next to Usagi, who was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling.

"I didn't! He kind of just… invited himself." Usagi sighed and sat up. "I should have said no, but I was speechless!"

"Usagi… What about Mamoru?"

Usagi looked down, realizing how interesting her toes were at the moment.

The doorbell rang.

Usagi jumped off the bed. "Now you keep quiet Luna!" She ran down the stairs and to the door. Taking a deep breath before she opened it, "Hi Seiya!"

He winked and walked in. "Hey Odango. Looking sharp."

Usagi blushed. "Arigato. How about you go up to my room, and I'll bring us some Tea." She walked into the kitchen.

"All right." He walked across the hall and climbed the stairs. Walking into her room, memories flashed in his head. I have something to tell you, will you listen? Hai. Odango…I am… well… I…He pushed them away.

He looked around. It has changed a lot in a year. She had a king-size bed instead of a twin. Her walls were decorated with flowers instead of bunnies. He looked over at her dresser. No picture of her and Mamoru.

"Okay! Here I am! Miss me?" Her face wrinkled into a 'you better have' look.

He laughed. "Of course."

She put the tray down on the table, then sat on the floor next to it. "I brought some cakes in case we get hungry."

He sat down across from her. Usagi pushed one of the cakes over to him. "Arigato. Um… Usagi?"

"Hai?" She looked up from stuffing her face.

"I have something to tell you…"

Her eyes got wide.

He looked around, his eyes narrowed.

"What are you looking for?" She asked, following his gaze around the room.

"I was just making sure there was not a little girl here that was going to shove cake in my face." He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

Usagi blinked, then burst out laughing. "Ahahahahaha!" She banged her fists on the table.

Sweat drop. "Odango… It wasn't that funny…"

"Oh my gosh! Yes it was!" She banged some more, causing one the teacups to fly in the air. Usagi stopped laughing as she looked up at the cups. Seiya put his arms over his head, as the cups landed on him.

Usagi's eyes opened wide. "…Gomen…" She looked at him; tea dripping down his neck, eyes narrowed, and a cup placed on his head like a hat. She pursed her lips together, trying not to laugh.

"You think this is funny?" He pointed to his head. "Do ya?"

She shook her head.

"Well I think you do." He picked up his cake. "Do you know what happens to people who laugh at me?"

Her eyes got wide. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I wouldn't would I?" He threw the cake in her face.

==

Seiya knocked on the bathroom door. "Odango! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Came her muffled voice from behind the door. "Seiya…"

He sighed. "What?"

"…Close your eyes…"

He covered his eyes.

Usagi tentatively opened the door, wrapping the towel more safely around her. "Keep them closed." She ran past him, dripping water all over the floor, into her room, and slammed the door.

He laughed and walked into the bathroom.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang.

Usagi sighed and opened her door. Pulling her robe around her, she padded to the front door.

She opened it. "Hai?" Her mouth fell open, and her eyes got wide. "M…Mamo-chan!"

He smiled and walked in. "Hello Usako." He looked down at her. "Just took a shower?"

Usagi gulped and nodded. "Uh… I'm kind of busy at the moment…"

Hurt flashed through his eyes. "Doing what?"

The bathroom door opened. Mamoru twisted around to look at it. "Who's here?"

"Um… Uh…."

Seiya came out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist. "Hey Odango are my-"

"What the hell!?" shouted Mamoru.

Seiya turned. "Oh no… not again!" He sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Mamo-chan I swear nothing happened!" Usagi pleaded.

He turned to face her, anger flaming in his eyes. "Nothing happened? Nothing happened?! I'd say something happened!" He pointed over to Seiya who was whistling innocently. "I came over here to give you some company and I see you two were taking a shower!" He turned to Seiya. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?!"

Seiya narrowed his eyes. "Look pal she can be with whoever she wants to be with!"

"Excuse me? And who are you in her life?"

"Aw that's it!" Seiya charged up to him. (In a towel)

Usagi stepped between them. "Matte!"

The guys stared at each other in hatred. Usagi turned to Mamoru. "I can't believe you would do this to me! You don't own me Mamoru!"

Mamoru cringed at the formal name. "But Usagi this is crazy! I come over and your both in a towel! We're engaged for heavens sake!"

Usagi heard Seiya gasp from behind her. "Engaged? Odango…"

She turned to him. "Seiya… please let me explain…" Tears formed in her eyes.

He looked down at her through eyes that showed hurt and anger. "No, no it's fine, no need to explain." He walked past them.

"Seiya wait!" Usagi begged though tears.

He kept on walking. He walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Usagi snapped around and slammed her heal down on Mamoru's foot.

"OUCH! God Usagi! What the hell!?" He hopped around on one foot.

"Mamoru! How dare you?! You don't own me! You can't tell me who to see and who not to see! Do you understand me!? You have been mean to me since the beginning and now it's going to stop!"

He turned to leave. "I'll come back when your cooled off."

She forcefully pushed him onto the couch. "No you will stay and listen."

His eyes opened wide in shock. "O…Okay…"

"Mamoru we're over." She sighed and sat next to him.

"NANI?!" His jaw dropped. "We can't be over! We are the future King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo!"

Usagi sighed again. "But don't you realize what you just said? We are the future king and Queen. Okay that's great but you didn't say 'no I love you Usako!' because you don't. You don't love me that way… only as a friend. It's just we always thought we did love each other because our future was planned out for us." She put her hand over his and kissed his cheek.

He looked down at her with tears in his eyes.

"It's just now that I met Seiya, I realized what real love was. I loved you for our future, but I fell in love with him all by myself. Mamoru…Deep down you know you don't want to be with me."

He nodded numbly.

==

Knock knock.

Seiya sat on his bed, listening to the knocking on his door. He knew it was Usagi and wasn't going to open it. He felt betrayed. How could she not tell him she was engaged to that sweater monkey Mamoru?

Knock knock. "Seiya! Please!"

He sighed and sat up. "Coming!"

Seiya went down the stairs and opened the door. "Nani?"

There she stood, looking like crap. Her hair had fallen down and was sprawled out over her shoulders. Her face was flushed and covered in tears. Her eyes were tearful, sorrow displayed in them.

"Seiya please listen to me! I didn't want to tell you that I was engaged because I knew you would turn away. I loved you and I didn't know it."

His face softened.

"For so long I thought I had to be with Mamoru, but I don't and now I see that. I get to choose who I want to be with. I want to be with you Seiya," she stiffled a sob. "When you left my heart was filled with sorrow and despair. I kept thinking I had given up something incredible, but I didn't know what." She grabbed his hand. "It was you Seiya, I had given up you!"

With tears in his eyes he pulled her towards him.

"Please I broke it off with Mamoru because I wanted you. I wanted-"

"Shh," He smoothed his hand over her cheek. His tears came down his face.

"I love you Seiya."

He smiled and leaned down, his lips almost touching hers. "I love you too Usagi."

She giggled and slid her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

__


End file.
